sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Ps History
The history of the Ps spans eons. The Rise of the Ps Creation The Ps originated from Xauir, a primeval world in the outer fringes of the multiverse and one of the many seeded with life. There they arose from catalytic liquids of the primordial soup, a single genetic sequence splintered and fragmented into many. The proto-Ps competed with all others, feeding and consuming each other. Eventually, the renegade Anmasihàn, Spinner came to Xauir and discovered the proto-Ps. At this point, they were still miniature parasitic insectoids and seemingly the most insignificant lifeforms on the planet. Thus she initially overlooked them in favor of arboreal mammals that were first on the planet to evolve beyond the feral constraints of baser life-forms. Spinner directly intervened in the development of these beings, accelerating their evolution beyond natural means. This led them to the state of total sentience and awareness over a millennium. They gradually became highly intellectual and introspective, achieving great heights in both cultural and personal, individualistic advancements. Spinner vanished from view and waited for the time which she would return to witness if her experiment bore fruit. Centuries passed and when Spinner returned she was dissatisfied with the results of the arboreal society that had grown divided and became fractured factions, she turned towards the creatures beneath her feet, she collected a grant total of thirteen of proto-Ps and opened up her veins, they crawled and suckled essence from her. The thirteen frenzied and went into a outburst of full blown cannibalism, at the end of it only three remained but changed. Their bodies gleamed with power, the essence of the Anmasihàn transformed them into beings of divinity. Both gods and monsters in their own right. From afar, Spinner observed as her three creations proceed to feast upon the life essence of Xauir's ecosystem. Entire species were devoured and consumed as the acquired essence sheered the evolution of the Ps, the three mutated and enhanced themselves to ensure they remained the dominant species on the planet, their psionic sensitivity blossomed. None were spared as Spinner's earlier experiments soon found themselves being the victims of the Ps' hunger, they laid waste to the arboreal's cities and consumed the entirety of their race. The three processed millions of sentient minds, the knowledge assimilated made them even more powerful and their minds grew beyond the limits; the three entered the new stage of evolution reemerged as the Great Ps The Hive Mind The Great Ps were united in their drive to assimilate and evolve, however they were still individuals. Through the assimilation of the arboreals' minds, they remembered that personal pride and ego brought strife and discontent to that civilization. To avoid a similar fate, The Great Ps drawing upon their psionic capabilities to regulate the dangers of differing egos. The foundations of the hive mind were set. Yet as a result of this, their nascent psionic connection commingled with that of their unique biology resulting in the Great Ps propagating offspring since their initial metamorphosis. The first of these creatures was Te'thoaris, followed by Psothoth and latter Sarpstho. The hive mind started as a semi-sentient representation of the Ps' basic instincts and evolutionary drive, but quickly evolved into a collective consciousness. The Great Ps raised up their firstborn and dubbed them as the Ps Ones, to assist in managing the hive mind. The Ps Ones themselves entered a change with them producing their own progeny, lesser versions of themselves known as the Ps Gods who would help manage the vast growing broods of Ps. Exodus to the Stars The Ps eventually approached the limits of Xauir' biodiversity. The Great Ps realized they had to leave the planet and seek new life to assimilate. Extending their senses into space, they detected enormous space-faring organisms and lured them to Xauir with their psionic abilities. The creatures were assimilated by the Ps. The Ps grew larger and stronger during their interstellar journey. The first major threat was the Tur Alliance, a interstellar government composed of multiple technologically-advanced spacefaring species. Te'thoaris led the Ps Ones and their children against the Tur Alliance, over the course of two centuries the Tur Alliance devoted every aspect of their society to combat the Ps. They were ultimately overwhelmed by the Ps' seemly endless numbers and their potent psionic powers. The survivors are assimilated into the hive mind. The harvest of so much essence propelled the Great Ps' reproductive cycle with them siring additional Ps Ones who later spawned their own broods. The Great Harvest The Great Ps craved even more essence and life-force to fuel the ever growing cost of gestating new Ps Ones. Deep-space scans and scouts located new species, of which the strongest were assimilated and the rest were offered up to appease the Great Ps' hunger. Driven by the ravenous will of the Great Ps, the Ps venture fourth through the galaxy. It was during such a time that encountered an race of crystalline beings. The Ps naturally tried at first to assimilate them only to find themselves unable to do so. It was Te'thoaris who took charge and sundered the enemy, shattering their pristine forms into jagged bits. Only one remained, but the Ps Ones could not bring themselves to destroy the power that it posses and so instead imprisoned the last of them known as Oe for all eternity. The shattered remains of Oe's people were gathered up and enslaved, re-purposed into power conductors and storage for residual psionic energies of the Ps. The Ps continued on their campaign, waging war on entire civilizations. The spacefaring, crustaceanoid Kiluyarians with their keen telepathic abilities were utterly consumed by the Ps, hunted the Aea’er to near extinction in order to obtain the secret of their reality bending, conquered the cavernous world of Myoa and assimilated the native populations, enslaved and later assimilated the Ysdithians to garner knowledge of metaphysics. At the end of the Ps' great harvest, they have conquered one thousand worlds and are responsible for the annihilation of hundreds of intelligent species. Category:Storyline Category:History